Free to claim oooo Revamped! oooo
by Adra Lamia
Summary: What if Hermione loved Harry but he didn't love her, what if she drifted away from him? What if Harry realized he loved her too but what if she moved on? What if she gave her heart and more,to someone else? Currently beeing revised!
1. Chapter 1 of 3

_I wanted to read good Harry Potter Buffy Vampire Slayer crossover for some time now, and I even issued a challenge or two but since I got tired of waiting for people to take it, I decided to write it myself. It is HP/HG story . . . but with a twist and with mention of HP/GW and HG/Other_

_It is in Harry's POV and will have a lot of angst in it, the HP/HG will happen gradually, so be patient. It has only few chapters and they will be posted shortly. _

_**Minor spoilers for BTVS: Season 4 to 7**_

_**Minor spoilers for Harry Potter: up to book 6 **_

**But the story is mostly AU.**

**WARNING: character death**_** but**_** in accordance with cannon. **

_For those who are waiting on my SGA stories to update: I am sorry I have a writer's block and evil plot bunnies made me write this._

_Ok and now on with the story:_

**FREE TO CLAIM**

I watched as my best friend lay unconscious on a hospital bed. It had been two days, and she still hadn't woken up. It started when we had Defense against the Dark Arts with "Professor" Snape when something strange happened, and Hermione was brought by said professor to hospital wing. Honestly, why did the greasy menace even carry Hermione here?

I still remember Ron mumbling something about Hermione being mental, but she couldn't have been unconscious from insanity, could she? I don't think it was madness that brought Hermione to oblivion; it was despair. I knew that feeling all too well, and could recognize it a mile away. I put my hand to my hair, messing it up even more than usual, small sigh escaping my lips. We used to be so close to each other. We were the golden trio - _were_ being the operative term. It was more like me and Ron nowadays; well Ginny too occasionally, but it was mostly me and Ron. Along the way we lost Hermione, and I could only blame myself.

I still remember the day it all fell apart…well, at least the beginning of an end.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room when Hermione entered through the portrait hole, smiling when she saw me. She walked up to me and told me that she had to tell me something.

"I love you!" came out of her lips. To say that I was surprised would be a serious understatement. I guess I mumbled something about loving her but not like that and that I kind of fancied Ginny. I was still in shock, but then she smiled and whispered, "I know."

I remember thinking about how strange it was. I had just theoretically broken her heart and she was smiling. Was I that easy to get over? I think I asked her that. I can still remember her words.

"No, Harry," she said. "You are not that easy to get over, but now I know for sure. I refuse to live my life on false hopes that maybe someday you will reciprocate my feelings. My heart is now free to be given to someone else; I have no more doubts. Thank you, Harry."

She was thanking me for breaking her heart. I felt like the biggest dirt bag in the whole magical world. I might have mumbled something along the lines of "are we still friends?" and with her still smiling, she assured me that we would always be friends and nothing, not even her more romantic feelings would change that. The rest of the evening is kind of blank.

First I thought that, that conversation would make us act awkward around each other, but the next morning Hermione came to breakfast and was her usual happy, annoying self, reminding me and Ron about our homework and just sat next to me as if nothing had happened the previous evening. I took my cue from her and acted the same. But some things did alter between us. It took some time, and the changes were minimal and gradual, but they were there nonetheless. She started to touch me less often, not that I noticed or minded before, but she tended to touch me a lot. It was when her small touches became less frequent, that I realized I kind of relied on those little touches to get me through the day. It was like she was no longer comfortable with the physical aspect of our friendship anymore. She wouldn't grab my hand when she made me and Ron hurry for some lesson, or drag us of to library. She wouldn't give me those reassuring squeezes during some classes or hug me when I didn't even know I needed them or after a good game of quidditch. She started to treat me more like…like Ron.

It just felt wrong.

I was going to ask her about it, but the Gryffindor courage I was suppose to have somehow left me each time I tried, and finally, after it been bugging me for some time, I just blurted it out when we were doing our homework assignment, or she was; I was just doodling on my parchment. She just smiled with this strange Mona Lisa smile and told me that she thought it would be better if she stopped doing that, and got that kind of encouragement from my girlfriend. Did I forget to mention, Ginny became my girlfriend few days after my talk with Hermione? I tried to ignore the fact that I missed all those small gestures and touches she gave me, but Ginny filled the touchy-feely gap in my life that Hermione left behind. Mostly. And I guess I did start to spend more time with Ginny, and somehow I missed another change in our relationship with Hermione. I say "our" because Hermione and Ron also had small fallout.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It happened when we were desperately finishing, or more accurately writing a five-foot essay for the next day's Transfiguration, and our History essay also due the next day. Ron was as always whining about his homework and asking Hermione all sorts of questions; I might have asked a few questions myself. I think even Ginny wanted to borrow some notes from her.

Hermione just snapped. It was the first time I saw her so mad. Well there was that one time that she punched Malfoy, but that was justified, and we had never been on receiving end of it before. Merlin, was she scary. She even shouted, "Honestly! Do I look like walking and breathing encyclopedia of magic? No Harry, I do not know 'what effect a third goblin rebellion has on muggle economy.' Moreover, Ron, how in Merlin's name should I know which move of _your_ hand should be changed in the 'avero' spell to make it actually work and change apples into lemons and not some strange green blob, nor Ginny, do I have the notes from previous year stocked, 'just in case someone from younger students would want to read them' by my bed. I am not an encyclopedia of magic or a notes donor!"

When we had all collected our jaws from the floor and got over our shock, she pointed a finger at each of us and added, "I am not your mother, sister or girlfriend!" the last one she said pointing at Ron, previous two pointing at Ginny and me. "I am your friend, and as a friend let me give you a little advice: Bugger off and do some bloody work for yourselves!" Then she left fuming, probably to her room, leaving us gaping at the entrance to girl's dormitory.

"Is she PMSing or something?" Ron asked. His comment made me laugh, but it did not change what had happened. Furthermore two things were clear after that night.

Fact one: Ron and I got "Poor" on our essays. Fact two: Hermione stopped helping us with our homework assignments, which had a direct link to our grades.

Well after _that_ night, as I like to call it, Hermione stopped doing many things. She stopped reminding us to go to class, to do our homework, to study, to try and read "Hogwarts A History." Okay, so Hermione almost stopped talking to us at all. We became more like acquaintances, or all that we had in common was that we were from the same house. Once I even overheard – and no, I was not eavesdropping – her talking to Neville; I remember clearly that he asked her why she stopped hanging out with us.

"What's the point?" she said. "Since I stopped helping them with their classes, there isn't much to talk about, is there? I do not like quidditch, nor do I find various foods fascinating, there is just so many times that you can defend your own opinion or beliefs..." she continued with a hint of sadness in her voice, and then shrugged. Her answer made my heart stop for a moment. When they entered Transfiguration class, I quickly jumped behind a pillar. That conversation left me biting my finger to quiet my screams of frustration. I noticed in that moment just how much I missed hearing her voice, maybe even more than missing her touch. I even started to look forward to her ever-present, raised hand in classes just to listen to her voice as she gave, as always, the correct answer.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As it usually happens when you are having "fun," months flew by quickly, soon winter came, and with it the Christmas holiday.

I got an invitation to spent Christmas at the Burrow, and of course as Ginny's boyfriend and Ron's best mate, I had to go. Not that I didn't want to go, I love the Burrow, and spending some time alone with Ginny, sneaking behind her mother's back for a quick snog, did sound more appealing than being alone in the empty castle.

Once again, I overheard (not eavesdropped) Hermione talking to someone that was not me, or Ron or Ginny, or…well you get the idea. Because Merlin knows, we stopped talking ages ago. This time it was Luna Lovegood. Seriously, from all the people at Hogwarts couldn't she have picked someone, I don't know, more sane? I like Luna, I really do, but she was peculiar, even in the wizarding world. And if Hermione didn't have anything to talk with us about, what could she possibly talk about with her? Well, apparently she was telling her how happy_, happy _she was, because she was going to visit her aunt Joyce in California. Ugh, like there was nothing interesting on our continent. However, it was not that information that caused my blood to run cold. She was very excited to meet her friend William, her very close friend William, with the set of the most amazingly blue and intelligent eyes. The blood rush to my ears stopped me from hearing any more. It hit me then. That was it, she found someone else to care about, to touch, to hug, to annoy. Merlin how he missed her….

When I was at the Burrow and Mrs. Weasley constantly tried to give me more food to help me gain some more weight and watching the twins test their newest products, I almost forgot about Hermione, almost. Somewhere on the back of my head, I felt that she should be there with us… and what kind of a name was _William_ anyway?

When we returned from the holiday, Hermione was never more distant then back then. But Merlin, America did her good! She returned and she was HOT!

When I first saw her after the holiday, I almost didn't recognize her. She had not changed much nor did she have any makeover to become the next Ms. Universe, but there was something different about her. Some inner strength that made her looks better. But she did also sport a nice tan, which stood out among quite pale bodies of other witches and wizards. But the most striking change was her hair: Her once long, bushy brown curls were still there but shorter. Much shorter, they were cut short, barely reaching below her ears. At first glance she even seemed taller; that was before I saw that she was wearing high-heeled shoes, not too high but still a shock in itself; who knew Hermione even knew how to walk in that kind of shoes. And move she could, when she walked by every male on her way turned to watch gentle swing of her hips. She never looked more desirable. Unfortunately, I was not the only one who started to see her in a different light. Hogwarts male population had opened its eyes to the sexiness that was Hermione, and I hated it.

I saw her only during classes and at meals, and she was always surrounded by drooling males. As if suddenly they woke up and seen what a great girl, no, _woman_ she was. And every time I saw her I remembered the conversation and her words that started it all: _My heart is free to be given to someone else!_ Sure, I had Ginny, but beside the occasional snog we didn't share much, not like I used to share with Hermione. I just couldn't picture myself telling Ginny about a nightmare I had and her comforting me with just a hug or a simple touch to my hand.

From that moment I started to watch her, looking for signs that she really had moved on. I did lose a lot of sleep over the fact that she might choose one of the blabbering fools that just started to notice her, and fall for an ungrateful git who wouldn't appreciate her the way I would, and should have noticed her specialness sooner. The fact I had just started to notice her, probably the same time the rest of the school took notice, or just slightly earlier, somehow escaped my notice.

I noticed a pattern in Hermione's behavior. It wasn't like I was stalking her or anything, I just purposefully would place my humble self where she was, and I couldn't not notice certain things, alright?

Every day, after supper, Hermione would go to Room of Requirement and stay there almost until curfew. I was wondering what she is doing there and not knowing it was killing me. Was she meeting some bloke in there? After the tenth or eleventh time I watched her disappear to that room, I decided to use my father's invisibility cloak and see for myself what she was doing there. So I snuck after her and sat with my legs crossed in the far corner of the room and just watched her. I thought I was just concerned about her and watching over her, not invading her privacy. Yeah I know, it was a lame excuse, but I was desperate and not knowing what she was doing almost drove me mad. So I sat there and watched her.

For the first few minutes she just read a book. The room was almost the size of the charms classroom, which I thought was kind of strange to need such a large space just for reading. But then I thought she used the room just to escape the noisy common room and the dormitory; it was such a Hermione thing to do, and then she stood up.

She cracked her hands and her neck, went to stand at the middle of the room and closed her eyes. In a moment a few cloaked figures appeared around her. I was just about to shout and warn her but I didn't have the chance. Hermione, without opening her eyes took her wand and cast a series of strange spells, each of them hitting its target and sending the cloaked figures crushing down. Suddenly more figures appeared and started to close in on her. She opened her eyes, crouched down and fire series of quick spells that left the room full of smoke, plaster dust and pieces of blown death eaters' models. She was full of surprises; I didn't even hear the spells she cast. Then again, she was always the brains of our group. And Merlin was she fast. It was hard to believe this was my friend, the gentle know-it-all that cared about the welfare of house elves, the same girl who helped poor Neville to pass almost all his classes, just like she helped me and Ron with the same.

She acted as if she was an experienced auror.

Before I blinked it started again, ending just as quickly before starting all over again, and again and again. Each time she did it, more figures appeared. For over an hour I watched as she battled. I was getting tired just watching her.

After about hour and a half and a few more battles, I watched fascinated at the goddess before me stood straight and slowly went to small closet. When she took off her school blouse on the way and I saw her torso covered only in a black bra, I lost my breath. But all too soon she turned her back to me and took out something to change into. I looked at my watch but we were in the room for only two hours, and she usually was in the room around three... My question was answered when she, now fully clothed, returned to the middle of the room and for the millionth time I could not take my eyes from her form.

Only once before I have seen something like what she was doing. It was in some action movie that Dudley loved to watch. It was some sort of martial art. She was moving - no, flowing, fluently dancing and moving her body with grace; I was in a trance. When she finished afterwards, what I thought was five minutes had passed, but was actually over fifty, she took her school bag and almost ran out of the room.

I realized then that she has become my obsession. I would have dreams about what I saw in that room for many nights after that and in those dreams I wasn't just observing her anymore.

But all that felt meaningless when that fateful DADA happened…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Edited 1/19/2010 by reptilia28.


	2. Chapter 2 of 3

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I still remember that day as if it was yesterday; well it was two days ago, so I suppose I should remember it pretty well. I was sitting next to Ron and Neville at the front of the class, waiting for one of the most hated subjects to start. I used to like Defence, but as it turns out the likeability of the subject is affected by who the teacher is, and no one could say Severus Snape made any subjects likable. After the fallout with Hermione, my regular sitting patterns in any class really, changed. Well Hermione for one started sitting with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil and Neville took her place on my and Ron's table. I did it subconsciously at the beginning, but I always tried to have her in my line of sight, or at least in my peripheral vision, and now she was happily chatting with the biggest gossip in school. It appeared she was talking with everyone in Howards, except for us.

As always Snape made a grand entrance when he pushed the door to the classroom with such a force it hit the wall with the full force. The banging sound made us all jump and meant the lesson had start. The big bat strode to the middle of the class and with his grave voice and a flick of his wand announced the practical lesson had started. The tables disappeared, and we stood in front of a few duelling lines.

Abut twenty minutes into the exercises something happened. We were all waiting for our turn to duel with designated partner when I saw it.

Hermione lost all colour on her face and stared blankly ahead. Her eyes, I noticed, got that glassy look I saw on Luna Lovegood sometimes. Maybe knowing her has rub off on Hermione? She seemed frozen in place. She did not move. Not even one muscle. Suddenly she took deep breath, as if she stopped breathing and just then realised she needed oxygen to live, she started looking around franticly. A few strange looks were cast her way. Even worse, Snape was starting to look her way, probably just itching to deduct some points. Everyone started to back away, creating a small circle around her.

'She is bleeding!' someone shouted and true, the front of Hermione's robe, just over her left breast slowly started to get drenched in blood. Snape rushed to her side, looking ready to take 200 points from Gryffindor for interrupting his class but when he saw Hermione, a dark cloud covered his face. He probably thought that the annoying know-it-all was disrupting his class. I was more concerned about Hermione at the moment, though. If we lost some points I was sure she could easily earn them back at some point (pun not intended).

She grabbed the front of her robe and slightly bending over started to mumble something. I think Ron mentioned something about 'Hermione's finally loosing it!' but I tuned him out. She just looked so lost. I was pushing through the crowd to her when a piercing scream filled the air.

'SPIKE!'

It was my turn to stand as if frozen. The scram came from her throat. She sounded so desperate so hopeless. I could only watch as Snape run to my Hermione, a disturbing image in itself, and watch as she nearly fainted. In her state she leaned on the ex potion's professor. If I was freaked before, the sight of Hermione petting Snape cheek and whispering to him did the trick. Maybe she did go mental, like Ron suggested earlier? Because what would possibly push Hermione into the arms of SNAPE?! All I could here were some scrambled words, but those were incomprehensible to me, I heard things like _'Empty'_, _'No', 'make it stop!_' and '_I'm hollow_!' before she finally succumbed to the unconsciousness and fainted. In Snape's arms! It just was not natural.

Snape shouted that class was dismissed, and almost run from the classroom with Hermione scooped in his arms, again, not a normal behaviour for that man. Blindly I followed them to the hospital wing. But I kept thinking why would the man take Hermione to see Madam Pomfrey himself? Usually he would bark to some poor student to take that ungrateful brat, which dared to disturb his class by betting hurt, to get him/her get some medical attention. Never, ever did he take a student himself, why bother when one of the lackeys could do it? Did that mean Hermione was in a very bad shape? As soon as our little, strange group entered the hospital wing, just one look at the bloodied body of Hermione was enough for Madam Pomfrey to placed her on a hospital bed and shooed me out of the room. I was too worried to notice that the hated professor stayed behind.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I stood there watching the closed door when I saw Ron and Neville standing next to me. I did not even notice that they were following me. We stood there for few minutes until Snape burst through the door and when he saw us, ordered Ron to go and get the headmaster and Neville to go and get professor McGonagall. I was grateful that I was not asked to do anything for I could not move my legs for the life of me. I saw both Ron and Neville took off. I looked past the form of the professor and saw how Madam Pomfrey moved her wand over the battered body of Hermione. Seeing where my eyes wandered, Snape moved to shut the view behind him.

'Will she be ok?' I hated the squeak in my voice and the pleading look I gave the man, who made my life in Hogwarts a living hell, but Hermione meant more to me then some foolish pride or dignity. 'We shall see, Potter. Your friend is strong, and if my assumptions are correct her body will be fine, it's her mind we are worried about!' Like that was going to make me feel better. But then again it was Snape, what else could I expect? We were spared sharing each other's company when Ron came running with Dumbledore and a few moments later McGonagall came with Neville in tow. Without a word Snape opened the door and took the professors inside. Once again I stood staring at the wooden door. It was a new feeling for me, usually I was the one laying there, waiting for some medical aid. I had my own bed in the infirmary, for Merlin's sake, not Hermione. 'She will be alright mate, you'll see!' I heard Ron say and pat me on the shoulder. I really hoped he was right.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Two days. Two days she was in a coma like state. During that time she did not stir, did not move, not even a finger. After we were shooed to go to bed from the door of the infirmary by our Head of House and since early morning the next day, after sleep-deprived night, we took turns between me, Ron, Neville and Luna, practicing our bed side manner. Luna found out about what happened from the grape vine. The news that Hermione fainted and that Snape of all people took her to see Madam Pomfrey spread like a heard of Hippogriffs, and was the hottest topic in the school. The theories why it happed got wilder and wilder each hour. Some were as farfetched as claiming an affair between the brightest witch of our age and the most hated of teachers that resulted in Hermione being pregnant, and that's why she fainted; and some were as simple as she just over studied and was drained. Really people had nothing better to think about. Somehow the general information about the well being of Hermione got lost in all that. I felt jealous that Neville and Luna had more right to be there, in the hospital wing, watching over her, more then me and Ron, but we couldn't just let her lay there and not be there for her. So we shared the responsibility and privilege of sitting with her.

I was sitting with her for the last few hours. She looked as if she were sleeping. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, even deathly pale and in a hospital gown. I was starting to feel sleepy, after the little sleep I've got since it all started; I was just resting my head on my hands when my sleepy mind heard the door opening.

I looked that way and saw a girl. She did not look like a student. My mind was a little fogy but I think I would remember her. There were not many people in the school with red hair that were not a Weasley. She looked tired and had a small bag in one hand. On the other hand she was holding what appeared to be a leather overcoat; quite strange in the middle of May, actually, even if Scottish weather was unpredictable. She smiled sadly at me and walked to Hermione's bed. It was not surprising; especially since Hermione was the only patient in Hospital wing. I turned to watch the red headed girl as she approached the bed, I unconsciously griped my wand. I stood from the bed I was sitting on and readied myself to do something if the girl tried to harm Hermione in any way. She may not look dangerous but I did not know her, and as Moody always said 'Constant vigilance'.

She was a stranger, and I did not know if she would be a danger. And then with the corner of my eye I saw it. Hermione eyes were opened and she looked directly into the strangers eyes. I was elated that Hermione was awake and confused by the outlandish red haired girl.

'Willow!' I heard Hermione speaking and it became apparent that they knew each other. I presumed Willow, was the girls name. What other reason would Hermione have to call a name of a tree?

'Hello Hermione.'

'Why are you here?' asked Hermione while her right hand was holding the front of her hospital gown in a strong grip as she struggled to take more upright position. The red head reached out and helped Hermione sit, and then gave the black leather overcoat to Hermione, who grabbed it as if she was drowning and it was a safety guard, cradled it in her arms like a strange teddy bear and started to sway back and forth with it.

'So it's true then?' she asked. She sounded as if her throat was held by an invisible hand and made speaking painful.

'I am sorry. If it helps, he died as a hero!' I heard haw Hermione breathing became shallower and she was making fast gulps as if it she had a panic attack. I started to back out of the room and make a dash for madam Pomfrey, when the girl, in a practiced move took the distressed witch in her arms and started to rub soothing circles on her back.

'Mia'? Came out of the redhead.

'Don't call me Mia'. Somehow I felt as if the name came out of Hermione's mouth as if forced. 'Only Spike calls me that.'

'Sorry Hermione!' Said the stranger, by her accent I guessed she was American. My curiosity almost reached its peak. I could see they were in their own world. I was torn, between jealousy, that it was not me comforting Hermione, and need to call Madam Pomfrey to do her healing magic. And why in Merlin's name was the girl calling Hermione "Mia"?

'He _was_ a hero…' I heard and saw a small smile on Hermione's lips. 'Red' she added on afterthought.

I saw the outlandish girl eyes glistering a little from unshed tears, but I heard no hesitation in her voice when she said.

'I know he tried to be one.'

Hysteric laugh escaped Hermione's lips, tears freely flowing over her cheeks. Silent sobs rocking her body.

'He did save us all." admitted Willow while she cleaned Hermione's face from tears.

The smirk that appeared on my, once best friend's lips, would make even Snape's own pale in comparison. 'I know.' she whispered.

I started to feel like a peeping tom, then. The nature of their conversation was so out f my plain of understanding, and yet I could not walk away.

'I am sure he was not in much pain. . .' began again the American.

'Bugger that, Wills. I could feel his pain here; he was suffering so much. There was so much pain!'

'Oh, Mia, please don't cry. You know what Spike said about you and tears.'

'He said' said still sniffing Hermione 'my lil' ingenious Amazon should not cry...and that tears and I were unmixy thingies.'

'A phrase picked up from Buffy, I might add.' I saw Hermione stiffen and move away from the girl's embrace.

'H... Ho... How is she?' I could see that it pained her to ask that question. I could see her tear streaked eyes move away from the girl trying to comfort her and fix on some invisible spot on the floor. She did not once look in my direction, I was not even sure if she knew I was in the room.

There were just so many things that I did not understand. The enigma that was Hermione kept getting more complicated as I listened. And I did not like the new world she was a part of. A world more foreign to me then the wizarding world still was.

Willow, was the girls name? She appeared to be as uncomfortable of the question as Hermione, nonetheless she answered.

'Not much better then you, I'm afraid.'

I expected to hear a word of comfort from the gentle and loving Hermione, not a sarcastic chuckle.

'She loved him too you know!' defensively left the red headed girl's mouth. My heart sank in my chest, it was true then; she gave her love to someone else.

'Oh Really? She had a funny way of showing It.' mumbled Hermione, loud enough for me to hear and brought me back from my thoughts.

'She is hurting too.'

'She knows nothing of pain. She was not his _mate_!!!" shouted Hermione.

After Hermione snapped I saw fresh tears spill from her eyes. Merlin, she must have loved him so much, probably more than she ever love me. I tried to squash the monster that was taking residence in my chest.

The Willow girl once again took Hermione in the protective circle of her arms.

'I'm just so empty, Will' sobbed my friend.

'Mia…You know he done it to save us, to save you?'

'I know, but knowing won't make this…this emptiness go away.'

'I know Mia, I know, just like I know you won't believe me, but that void that is in the place your heart used to be? In time it will stop sucking every single emotion you feel... '

I watched them sway gently and whisper comforting words and I finally felt my feet were ready to move. As silently as I could I started to move to the exit. The dirty feeling I got since I saw Hermione awake and listening to her privet conversation was stronger than ever.

I could tell Hermione was in good hands. Well I could not be one hundred percent sure that this Willow character would not cause any harm, but I trusted Hermione's judgment. She was usually a good judge of character. She might have made a mistake about me and Ron, but I would do anything to get her back in my life. She was just too damn important. Those few months were one of the worst in my life, and when you were Harry "bloody" Potter that meant something.

With my head filled with plans of how to make up to Hermione all the lost time I walked into someone; A tall someone; A tall someone with red hair.

Shit, Ron. I forgot he was suppose to sit with Hermione next.

'You may not want to go in there mate.'

'Harry, are you mental? It's my turn!' he said sounding confused.

'I Know. But Hermione is awake and we should call madam Pomfrey...'

'Shouldn't one of us be there? I mean you left Hermione alone? '

'She is not alone Ron, Now let's go!' I dragged Ron with me to professor Dumbledore's office before he could ask more questions. The school nurse should be in the headmaster's office. I distinctly remembered she told me she had to talk to the old wizard before she left the hospital wing and ordered me to watch out for her patient. In my hurry to drag Ron away from infirmary and the two girls, feeling he should not listen to their conversation, I realised I do not know the password to the headmaster's office.

I call it a dumb luck, but when we reached the entrance, the headmaster and Madam Pomfrey were coming out. Unfortunately Snape was with them too.

'Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, did something happen?' asked Dumbledore.

'It's Hermione, professor. She is awake.'

I saw the three adults exchanging worrying glances and then watch as madam Pomfrey nearly sprinted to the hospital wing. This time I did not have to drag Ron with me. I saw that both, Dumbledore and Snape were hurrying to. I just hoped that Hermione was in better shape now.

I got to the infirmary door just behind the school nurse, she was a fast woman considering her age, and Ron stopped, panting just behind me. When the door opened I saw Ron's jaw drop to the ground, literally.

I did not know what got him to that state, until I saw what he saw. I did not even register that Snape and Dumbledore stood behind me and tried to get inside.

Before us, stood Hermione; with her face still red and puffy from crying and Willow standing close to her. What made Ron's jaw drop, and although I did not realise it at the time mine too; was Hermione standing there with her chest exposed and another girl was touching her breast. I saw every red blooded male fantasy play out before me. My brain turned to mush.

I know that considering the circumstances that should not make me want to rip the rest of Hermione's cloths of, but Merlin was it HOT.

And then I felt Snape behind me with the headmaster and I felt sick. They should not see Hermione's goodies. I wanted to shout to Hermione to cover herself up, but for some reason my throat gone dry.

The girls were so concentrated on each other; they did not see us yet. I heard their conversation as if it was coming from a far, far away.

'It's almost gone." the red head said, but did not removed her hand.

'I can feel it fading.' Said Hermione and moved her right hand over the one Willow placed on her breast.

'Well the bleeding stopped and it should heal completely, in few days!'

'I will not even have that left of him!' said sadly Hermione. She moved her head and finally saw us. I saw her tense and it made the other girl turn around.

The almost empty stare of my friend scared me. I expected her to hastily cover herself, but she just stood there. I could not see even a slightest blush on her cheeks. The American girl's face on the other hand was as red as her hair. She removed her hand and started to fix Hermione' hospital gown.

I always thought that when you flash your best friend and some teachers, Snape did not even registered in the most horrifying scenarios; there should be some shame right?

Ok, at this point the best friend might be untrue but at least friends and teachers did.

'Err. Hermione we are glad you are awake.' Blurred Ron and for once, I were grateful for his daftness, because his voice managed to wake madam Pomfrey and push her to action.

'Miss Granger, please return to your bed, I must examine you!' She told in her most stern voice and moved in her patient's direction.

'Miss Rosenberg, I did not expect you so soon!' came from the Headmaster.

Dumbledore knew the yank? Of course he knew the American, how could he not know her if she was at Hogwarts?

'Hello Headmaster Dumbledore.' Said the girl and nodded her head.

I watched as Hermione reluctantly sit on the hospital bed. The leather overcoat still firmly held in her hands. I managed to hear the curtains closing and I lost Hermione from my sight.

I was wondering what kind of examination she would go through when I heard a squeak and managed to see one of the most disturbing sights in my life. Well at least form top five.

The American girl dashed to Snape and with smile on her face threw herself in his arms. I expected he would hex the girl on sight, and he just smiled. Snape! Smiled! I wondered if his cheeks could take such a strain; for those muscles were surly not used in ages.

'I guess it means you are happy to see me?' said Snape and for once I did not hear disdain in his voice.

She laughed then and hugged the man some more.

This day kept getting better and better. And by better I meant weirder.

That was not an image I would easily forget. Although the thought about nightmares that involved that image were slightly more pleasant than those from Voldemort, it was still scarring. But what could I expect; it was my life after all.

'Merlin I will need therapy after this day.' I mumbled under my breath. 'Does the wizarding world even have therapist?' I wondered.

The curtains were pushed aside and I was spared the view of my most hated professor smiling and hugging the American tree girl. My focus was, once again, on Hermione, with slightly huffing madam Pomfrey behind her. The school, nurse was not happy about her patient, but for stubbornness there was no cure.

'I guess you need and explanation?' the girl asked with a small voice.

I heard Ron mumble something like 'that would be nice.'

All of a sudden I felt nervous. Would I be able to take what she was going to say?

'Willow?'

The Red head entangled herself from the ex potions master and walked to Hermione. She gently placed her hand on the small of the witch's back and seated them on the nearest bed.

'Maybe I'll start. Two days ago my friends and I stopped apocalypse from happening.'

'What's an apocalypse?' asked Ron.

'End of the world!' mumbled Snape. That effectively shut him up.

'Ok, but what has that to do with Hermione?' I asked.

'The person that ultimately saved us all, but lost his unlife in the process, was Spike; you may know him as William the Bloody.'

It was a little surprising I even knew who that was, but we did cover famous Vampires last month, and my memory was not as bad as everybody thought. But what a vampire got to do with this? I guess I was not alone in that question, which was voiced by Ron.

'Spike was Hermione's mate.' I guess we looked as we felt, completely confused and Willow felt the need to elaborate.

'Spike claimed Hermione!' I still was confused. We were thought about Vampires in DADA but not once did I hear the word 'Claimed'.

During that explanation Hermione was absentmindedly petting the leather coat, now lying on her knees, she did not look at anyone.

'It means that Hermione and Spike were connected. So when he died Hermione felt it.' I thought that when I hear something akin to explanation it would defiantly not be something like this. Jealousy surged its ugly head in my again. I used to have a connection with Hermione. Apparently not such a unique think after all, but we did not feel pain through that bond, I guess it was not that strong bond after all. If her connection with that vampire made her feels his pain, did that mean her bond with him was stronger? And if so, did she love him more them me?

"I'm surprised she is not demented!' said Snape. I gaped at the man and for the millionth time wondered if he had a heart.

'She is sitting right her, professor.' answered Hermione in her most annoying voice, I felt hope blossom in my heart.

'But Sev is right, Mia. The death of one's mate usually leads to dementia and later on to dusting. Of course that is true for vampires, but...'

'STOP!' shouted the distressed girl, and added calmer 'Just stop.'

'Sorry Mia.' Said Willow and when she cast what could only be a warning glace at Snape I heard 'My apologies Ms Granger.'

This could not be happening.

A dream, that's it. I was dreaming or… or in an alternate reality. It was impossible for Hermione to leave me, to not be my friend, to get claimed by a vampire and I did not just hear Snape apologise to a student because some red head looked at him funny.

I think I had a blackout.

'Spike claimed me to save _me_.' Said Hermione and the words penetrated my hazed brain. I looked up and saw my friend straighten up and for a moment, look like her old self. I pinched myself on the arm; the small shot of pain assured me it was not a dream.

'What?' I heard myself say, and yet it felt as if my mouth was working on its own.

'Maybe I will start from the beginning…'

When I heard Hermione muter she will explain I thought that finally I would hear what's been bugging me, since what felt like forever, as long as my stupid heart could take it.

I noticed that my palms were sweaty; I whipped them over my trousers. I started to listen, with a nervous knot that seemed to be permanently set in my belly.

'I meet Spike in the summer after 4th year. I will not go into details but he saved my life. I haven't seen him for over a year after that. All I knew about him was that his name was Spike, and that he was a vampire. I researched him, of course,' a smile tugged her lips. It was such a Hermione thing to do; she wouldn't be herself if she didn't. ' and well I found out few pretty scary things about him…but that is irrelevant. I met him again when I visited my aunt Joyce and my cousin Buffy. Who also happens to be a Slayer.'

'The vampire slayer?' Asked Ron. That earned him a few raised eyebrows.

'What, my mum was telling me bedtime stories about the chosen one.'

'Yes, THE vampire slayer, and I met her friends, Willow here included.' Continued Hermione.

OK, vampire I understand, I remember learning about them in DADA, but why would one save Hermione? Weren't they soulless creatures that killed not saved people? And who in Merlin's name was a vampire slayer?

'Where "Spike" comes into the picture, again?' I could not get rid of the edge in my voice when I spit out the name of a man I was beginning to hate. He took Hermione from me. Ok so maybe that was not technically true, but it was easier to blame HIM then me.

'Well. Spike…Um… I saw him when he was…umm…'

'Ripping the head of a big ugly Polgara demon?' cut in Willow, with a much too cheerful tone of voice.

'Thank you Wills... Yes he was ripping the head of a big ugly Polgara demon…' Hermione send a glare to her red haired friend, the current one, at least '...with his bare hands, I might add.'

'Wicked!!!' exclaimed Ron.

'Yes well, long story short when I saw him I sort of… jumped him.' Hermione cleared her throat and with a roll of her eyes added 'And HUGGED him Ron. Honestly. He saw me, smiled and hugged me back. That's it.'

'I remember that. We were freaking out; the Scoobies thought you lost your mind.'

'There's been a lot of that going around' mumbled Ron; I could feel the burn after the slap he got for that comment. Surprisingly it was my own hand that hit him.

'Again to make the story short, we became close friends. He is sooo smart.' When I listened to the way Hermione talked about that guy, I felt my heart sank even lower. She sounded like a crushing teenager over a rock star.

'Well he was over 120 when you met him, Mia. Master vampire, and all that.'

'Yeah.' Hermione got that far away look on her face. I knew that look. I sported that look on every history of magic lesson.

'We talked a lot that summer. He told me a lot about himself and about demon world and I told him all about our 'war'. A few times Giles joined us; in fact it was him that told me there was a way to protect me from dementors and other dark creatures.

'OK who is Giles?' my head began to hurt. I started to see a whole new side of Hermione; one that I had no access to.

'Giles is Buffy's watcher.' Explained Willow.

'Who?'

'A friend, OK.' Said tiredly Hermione.

'Ms Granger? How did they do it? Protected you, I mean.' Asked Snape. I almost forgot about the presences of that over grown bat. Almost.

'Spike claimed me.' Said the witch with a smile on her face. Maybe I am as dumb as Snape says, because I still did not know what she was talking about. I hoped I did not look like a fool what o asked:

'You said that already, but how does it work? Explain please?'

Hermione looked at me and taking a breath said: 'He simply bit me and said an incantation.' OK. That was simple enough. Hermione was bitten by a vampire. Wait! Hermione was bitten by a vampire!?

It took a few seconds to process the thought in my brain. And then I heard the line that sent my mind to a near blackout.

'He made me his.'

"What do you mean his!?' stuttered Ron. I had a gratitude debt to that bloke, since I could not ask that question myself, my body was in shock.

'It means he gave me a death mark. Like a brand that told the world that I belonged to a master vampire and all hands were off.

'So he made you his property?' Asked professor Dumbledore.

'In essence? Yes!'

'Did it hurt?' asked shyly Madam Pomfrey. I could hear the bewilderment in her voice. Well at least I won't be the only one who learns something new.

'Did what hurt?'

'The bite!' the blush on Hermione's cheeks made her look almost healthy. 'Mmm… no, not really.'

'But I do not see the mark on your neck.' I blurred out. It was not like I was watching Hermione's neck or anything, but I was sure there were no bite marks. I would notice. Like the way she was turning her head away from me and avoiding eye contact.

'He did not bit me on my neck.' It was said so quietly that I almost misted it. I wished I had.

'Oh!' escaped my lips. The scene when we entered infirmary flashed in my mind, and Hermione's exposed breasts. So that is where he bit her.

'But it worked. . .'added quickly Hermione '…at least on vampires in Sunnydale but I did not have any other encounters with dementors so I can't be sure.'

'How did it feel being claimed?' Asked someone. It was still too early for my brain, which barely started to function to put a name to the voice. It could be Snape. OK, professor Snape or Madam Pomfrey, I can't be sure.

'He completes me.' Another nail to my coffin. No coffin. Vampires sleep in coffins. Right? Or was it just in fiction?

'Jerry McGuire much?' asked Willow. Big grin on her face. I could see Ron opening his mouth to ask a question, but I touched his arm and said 'it's a muggle thing.' It was one of the rare movies I actually watched. Aunt petunia made me when Dudley refused to watch such a chick flick. The sport part was nice. But American football? I just do not get that muggle game.

'Oh please. Like you and Tara were any different.' Mumbled Hermione. And then she froze mid sentence, and her face lost all colour again. Surprisingly Willow's as well.

'Forgive me Willow. I guess I forgo….' Stared Hermione, she looked ready to burst in to tears on the spot.

I started to move my limbs to; I don't know hug my friend. I only managed to make one step;

'I know!' Exclaimed the red haired witch, and entangled herself from Snape's arms to reassuringly hug, the almost hysterical, girl. She was quicker than me. It hurt to know, that this stranger, could hug my Hermione in that friendly way, and I could only hope she would react in similar way to my embrace.

'Just don't make my mistake and go ballistic on the world, OK?' I heard in what sounded like an inside joke. I felt there was a story to those words, but I did not care, it was just another puzzle to my Mione.

'It crossed my mind…' she said.

'MIA?' 'Ms Granger?' 'Hermione?' Came simultaneously from three different people; surprisingly from Willow, Dumbledore and Snape.

All I heard was that Hermione wanted to go ballistic on the world… What did that even mean? Quickly the question became my most used phrase of the day, and despite all the explanations I was more confused than ever…

... TBC ...

* * *

AN:

If you are wondering why Willow Rosenberg called Hermione MIA, it refers to a pet name Spike gave her. It is an abbreviation of "My Lil' Ingenious Amazon"

AN 2:

this story was and is not beta-ed so if you see any mistakes please let me know OK? Or if you would like to beta this story, let me know too.

AN 3:

Just one more chapter to go!!!


End file.
